


Fiance

by paperdream



Series: Author's Faves [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Romance, just absolutely tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdream/pseuds/paperdream
Summary: Naomi proposes to Evan
Relationships: Naomi Herne/Evan Lukas
Series: Author's Faves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Fiance

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the entry for my [drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407238/chapters/61614685) for episode 13 but it ended up... way longer <3 I just want them to get a happy ending :'(
> 
> Also don't @ me if Crackerjack isn't a thing in the UK, I have no idea what the alternative joke would be

Naomi slid into Evan's lap, letting her skirt hike up a little. She'd initially planned to do this at the restaurant, but the crowd had put her off. Doing it at home after a lovely evening out was just as romantic, she figured, and much more _them._

"Evan," she said, pulling away from the press of his lips, "We've been dating two years now."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, I was under the impression this was an anniversary date." From anyone else she'd feel hurt, but from Evan the teasing just warmed her heart. She nipped at his jaw in revenge, fumbling for the pocket of her skirt.

"As I was _saying_ ," she fought to keep back her grin, but suspected she was failing as she continued groping at her skirt. All the effort to find a skirt with pockets, and now it was full enough she couldn't _find_ them among all the material! She was glad she hadn't done this in the restaurant. "We've been dating two years. And I was wondering." Got it! She pulled the little box free and held it pressed between their chests. She should probably be on one knee, but she was also very comfortable nestled in Evan's lap.

Evan's eyes lit on the box, and a moment of confusion flickered across his features, replaced by realization and a hint of shock. Naomi bit back the anxiety the shock elicited. "Evan Lukas. Will you marry me?"

The pause was agonizingly long. Evan's brows furrowed. Naomi's stomach flipped. Finally, he rested a hand at the back of her skull and pulled her head gently forward, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. Her eyelashes tickled his cheeks as she examined him, biting her lip.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "I'm so lucky to have found you, Naomi, I love you more than anything. Of course I'll marry you."

She shifted, pressing closer to him, bringing her lips in for a lengthy kiss. "I'm the lucky one."

She leaned back, examining his features. His brow was still slightly furrowed, and tears seemed to glint at the edges of his eyes. She smiled smally. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Yes, I'm just… happy." Something else seemed to nag at him, but she let it lie. He got like this sometimes, usually when something reminded him of his family. "You know, you still haven't shown me that ring. You could've gotten it out of a Crackerjack box for all I know. I might want to change my decision, in that case."

She giggled, kissing him again before opening the box and sliding the simple band onto Evan's hand, her _fiancé's_ hand. "You'd marry me even with a paper ring."

He smiled. "Yes. I would."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh if you like this, stay tuned, I guess, for the time travel fic I'll be posting in the hopefully near future in which I will keep Evan (and Gerry, and Sasha...) alive by hook or by crook XD


End file.
